


Askew

by AxisMage



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Earth Traveling, M/M, Multiverse, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: When Dick set out to fight crime that day with a plan in mind, he did not expect everything to take the turn it did. He didn´t expect to meet time travelers (or was it Earth travelers?) with a glorious scent either. But then his plan failed and the time traveler with the awesome scent wasn´t as close as Dick would want him to be





	Askew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoncitomikolino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts).



> And here I am, trying to write some decent smut again lol, because cherrymiko is KILLING me all this month with her gorgeous arts! This fic mixes up days [six](https://anoncitomikolino.tumblr.com/image/178790619544) and [seven](https://anoncitomikolino.tumblr.com/image/178825379344) respectively, and as cherry said, Jason travels to Earth 66 and meets adult Robin Dick ;) 
> 
> I hope I did a decent job, and thank you to my bestie and lord-ress and saviour [Lorelain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelainMichaelis) for betaing and keeping me from messing up even more <3

This had not been part of his plan. Not that his plan had been a master one to begin with because between Bruce and him, Bruce was the planner and the one who thought all the details through anyways.  Now, he wasn’t going to discredit himself and his own plan for the day, but having it come to… this…? How? Why? When? _… How?_ He had no idea how this had even begun to happen.

Or who the man jamming his foot into one of his kidnapper´s back was.

Dick tried to blink past his skewed mask once, then twice, realized that wasn’t helping at all so decided to shake his head. The mask slipped down even more, and he let out a small groan when everything went dark. Great. Now he was blind and tied up. It was time to try and get his hands in front of him instead of behind, and if he kept moving his feet he could…

The heat wave hit him again. His body shook, and he broke out in a sweat as soon as he felt the warmth pooling low in his belly. It was sudden, it left his body tingling, and he knew the blush making his way up to his cheeks wouldn´t just stop there. His heartbeat sped up, and he shut his eyes behind the mask. Breathe, he had to breathe. He´d already resisted the first heat wave that came barely a couple of minutes after one of the men with the silly straw bags over their heads gave him the pills. He had made it through the sudden rush of desire and need that had run through him after being forced to swallow the pills. He had managed to keep his mouth shut and his body still despite the knowledge that there were two alphas in the same room as him. Granted, maybe the fact that those two men were twisted and mean and plain creepy had helped Dick calm himself down. The fact that the first wave had been much gentler than this one probably had something to do with that as well.

Dick shut his eyes tighter, tried to ignore how hot his body felt, how slick his underwear and shorts were already. He tried to ignore that horrible, unnerving and weird feeling of emptiness that he knew too well from previous, natural, not nearly as aggressive heats.

He groaned, tried to stop thinking about it. No, being trapped, blind with his own mask with a random stranger breaking bones and wno knew what else to the men who had kidnapped him was no moment to squirm where he sat, hoping to alleviate his tingling limbs and… no, it was better not to think about it.

There was a loud curse, followed by a grunt, then the sound of something dropping to the floor, probably a person. The next thing Dick heard were footsteps, and he tried to slide away from the person surely approaching him, tried to move and tried to at least seat in a proper way, but he couldn´t do anything but squirm and shake and… and moan.

The second he caught a whiff of a strong, leathery and woodsy scent, he knew he was in big trouble.

He let out another moan, shivered when big and worn hands slid over his shoulders and neck, gasped when they settled on his cheeks. His mask was pushed up a second later, and Dick´s eyes flew open.

He did not know the man that was now looking at him with a smirk on his face.

“Still Robin here I see, huh, Dickie?” he said, and holy sexy strangers, that was a deep and smoky voice if he had ever heard one.

He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn´t sure what, but the only sound that came out was another moan, followed by a shiver, and then he was closing his eyes once more and rubbing his cheek against those big hands. They felt good. The man smelled good. He looked like he´d feel even better if…

The hands pulled away, and Dick let his head drop against his chest, groaned. “Shit. Dickie, are you okay?”

Dick let out a rather embarrassing sound, forced his eyes to open so he could look at the man. He wore a domino mask like Dick, but his was sleeker, smaller, covered up even his eyes. His black hair was tousled, and he wore clothes Dick hadn’t seen before on any other hero in Gotham, not that he´d seen that many apart from Bruce. Still, the bright red shirt with black sleeves and black pants were too tight. The man looked lethal and handsome, rugged and mature, but Dick had the feeling he looked even better under all those clothes. They covered up too much, hid too much. If Dick could get his hands free, he wouldn’t be able to touch any skin.

The thought annoyed him.

He let out the barest of growls and tried to glare at the man, leaned in and fought his restraints. He wanted to be closer, he need his hands on that body, he needed that man´s hands on his face again, preferably in many other places, and he also needed to get those pants off that man _right now_ and see what was underneath.

“Dick.”

Hearing his name come from those lips made him blink and raise his gaze from the man´s crotch. He came back to himself to realize he was gasping, shivering and leaning in as closer to the man as he could.

“How do you know…?” he began, but then the man got closer and then he was reaching around Dick, enveloping him in his strong and utterly delicious alpha scent along with his arms. Dick could almost taste him on his tongue.

And speaking of which, the man´s mouth was not out of reach anymore.

Dick didn’t know what the man did, but the cuffs gave the moment their lips met, and Dick was wrapping one arm around the man´s neck and prying the mask away before the kiss even began properly.

“Hey, Dick… Dick…” The man jumped, cursed, and Dick pulled back, threw the mask away and stared at him. The man… seemed familiar, especially those eyes. Dick tried to remember where he´d seen those bright turquoise eyes, the straight nose and full lips. He did look… like someone Dick had met once before. Except bigger. Taller. Desirable.

He leaned in for a kiss again, groaning as their bodies collided and he got an even stronger whiff of the man´s scent, a longer taste of his lips. He tasted glorious. He tasted like everything Dick didn’t know he wanted until then.

“Dickie…” the man tried for the umpteenth time, and Dick had had enough with that.

“How do you know me? Who are you?” he asked, trailing his lips along the man´s neck and burying his face in his neck, running his tongue along the warm skin, moaning softly. Dick had never felt this good before.

The man swallowed, and he felt it. “You´re as much of a little shit here as anywhere else, huh? Except you are that here. Littler.”

“I´m not a kid,” Dick replied absently.

“No, but you´re young… I haven’t met a younger Dick.”

Dick growled. Whined. He wasn’t sure what sound he made. “Who are you?”

“You don’t know me, by the looks of it.”

“Who?” And yeah, that was a whine all right.

The man laughed, a deep and throaty sound that sent shivers down his spine. Dick felt fingers curling around his nape, then a gentle tug at his hair, and he closed his eyes, let his head tilt back.

“Name´s Jason Todd. I´m not from around here,” the man – Jason – said, and was it his imagination or was that Jason´s breath against his neck right now?

“Figures,” Dick breathed, dug his fingers into those broad shoulders when Jason pressed his lips against the hollow of his throat, when he felt a hand sliding down his chest. “Jason…”

“That´s a dangerous sound you´re making right now, Dickie. What did they give you?”

Didn’t know. Didn’t really care. All he cared about was this stranger. “You smell amazing,” he mumbled. “Your scent is new. You´re warm. You´re also really big. You seem like a good…” Dick couldn´t get to finish his sentence, not after feeling Jason´s teeth digging into his neck and his hand slipping under his shorts, under his underwear, right down to his ass.

“And you´re hard and soaking already,” Jason whispered.

Dick trembled, his hips moved right away as if he were trying to feel those fingers even more. Which he was because now his body was on fire again.

“ _Jason…_ ” he groaned for what could have been then umpteenth time. “You… Me… please, Jason.”

“Please what, Dickie?” Jason asked, daring to sound amused and taking his hand out from under Dick´s shorts.

And that… that stung. What was Dick supposed to say? … Please fuck me? He never swore, and there were other words to describe sex. Make love to me? No, that sounded gentle, and Dick did not want gentle or slow right now. He wanted Jason to undress and pin him to the floor and shove his penis all the way inside him to chase away the horrible feeling of emptiness. Dick had the feeling Jason would not disappoint in making him feel… full.

“Fill me up,” he heard himself say, untangling one arm from around his neck and moving his own hand down, but Jason caught it before he could go further than his chest.

“Fill you up,” he repeated, nipping at Dick´s neck, raising his hands to Dick´s waist and lifting, setting him in his lap. “Me? A stranger? Do you really want to share your heat, however induced it may be, with me?”

The man was not wearing a cup, just like he wasn’t either, and even through the thick leather pants Dick could feel a big bulge already bumping against his shorts.

He shivered, shut his eyes even tighter. “Yes. I´m burning up. I´m… yes. Jason. Yes.”

Jason´s teeth left his neck, and Dick let out a small sound of protest, one that died against Jason´s lips when they kissed. Dick´s breath ran out, and he returned the kiss hungrily, slipping his tongue into the other man´s mouth, sucking on Jason´s lower lip, doing it harder when he felt hands tugging at his shirt with enough strength to rip the colorful fabric.

“What type of suit even is this?” Jason asked amused. “No armor, no nothing, just clothes. Even my Robin suit, which was yours, had more protection than this.”

Dick was too busy feeling and squirming to think much about what that was supposed to mean, so he let out a grunt of protest. “Easy to have sex in,” he blurted out.

“That´s not a good thing, you know.”

It seemed like a good idea at the moment. The way his shorts and underwear slid down quick and easy along with his shoes, how all of a sudden he was in Jason´s lap, nude skin moving against leather made his suit seem like the best idea ever.

Dick let out another sound of protest, and Jason´s laugh reverberated against his chest.

“Are you always this infuriating and… slow?” Dick muttered, and Jason´s laugh stopped right away. He let out a hum instead.

“Infuriating? Let me show just how infuriating I can be.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dick had always prided himself in being a good boy. Alfred would tell him he was a good boy since he arrived at the manor. Sometimes, even Bruce would tell him he was good, that he had done a good job. Dick liked being good.

Apparently, when induced heats and Jason Todds came into the equation, the whole being a good boy thing went out the window.

Not that he could complain because holy blessed blankets, he liked not being a good boy when it was Jason Todd making him forget what that meant.

Having Jason in his mouth only a few minutes prior had been overwhelming. Dick had never had something so big in his mouth, much less down his throat. He´d been right when thinking Jason could fill him up just perfect and more. He had stuffed Dick´s mouth with his cock and had almost brought him with that alone, but now, as Dick laid on the fluffy yellow blanket Jason had pulled from _somewhere_ , Dick proved his little theory even more.

His hands fisted in the blanket, his knees dug harder into the soft material, and his legs shook as Jason removed his soaked fingers from inside him and pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance. Jason was big, almost too big. The idea of him working his way inside his ass instead of his mouth made him shiver. It was going to be a tighter fit, and the idea alone brought a moan out of him.

“Dickie?” Jason asked, voice deeper than before, his hands on Dick´s hips. Dick could feel them shaking, could feel the tension running through Jason´s entire body as he tried not to thrust into him just yet. He was being careful, and Dick… Dick appreciated that, but it wasn’t what he wanted right now.

He didn´t answer. Instead, he shut his eyes and began rocking his hips backwards slowly, his movements careful and experimental, his legs almost giving out as he felt the head of Jason´s cock slide inside, stretching him out much more than his fingers had been capable of, and then Dick was bringing himself down onto the shaft, and he groaned, squirmed, arched his back, outright screamed when Jason hit that sweet spot inside.

Jason´s fingers had tightened on his hips, and after making it past the roaring of his pulse in his ears, Dick could hear the curses coming from his lips, the grunts and groans that followed as Dick worked his hips again, sliding him out until only the tip remained inside, and then he slid down Jason´s length again, faster this time. He was still tight, but he was also wet and his body burning, and he needed to feel that fullness again.

Jason shifted behind him after Dick fucked himself on his cock a couple other times, gripped his hips tighter, hard enough to leave marks, and held Dick steady as he began moving, setting his own rhythm, driving hard and fast into Dick, turning his limbs into jelly.

Dick´s elbows hit the blanket, and then his forearms, and then he was tilting his head forward, arching his back as he ended up with his ass in the air, held up only because of Jason holding him there, and the new angle made him feel it even more, made him feel as every inch of Jason thrust into him.

He was moaning louder and louder each time. He was having trouble breathing. His skin prickled, his body shivered, he was so hot, burning up, but not in a bad way anymore. Jason made him burn up in a completely different way, and Dick wasn’t sure he´d want to have it any other way after this. After him.

Jason leaned forward, settled some of his weight on Dick, and one of his big hands came around his waist to grab Dick´s own erection between his fingers. “Dickie, I think…”

Dick gasped as Jason began stroking him, cried out when his rhythm faltered and he began pounding him harder. Jason didn’t need to finish his sentence. Dick nodded.

“Are you sure? Do you have… a partner? Dickie, are you bonded… with anyone?” the words came as a growl that slid down Dick´s back like silk.

Mated? No. Partner? Bruce didn’t count. He was with Jason, he had wanted Jason to start this, and now he wanted him to finish it.

“Holy growls,” he breathed. “Do it. Come inside me. Knot me… Jason, please…”

The soft ‘please’ seemed to do something for Jason, given he let out a laugh that ended in a groan, and more of his weight rested against Dick as his hips kept on moving and he kept stroking him as quickly as he moved.

Orgasm hit Dick before Jason, and he was still riding his climax and having his head full of fuzzy cotton when he felt Jason´s last thrust, felt Jason knot him, felt the warm and heavy cum fill him up. It brought on a whole new wave of sensations and another orgasm for him that blinded him and left him quivering when Jason finally released his hips and collapsed next to him when his knot finally deflated a little.

“Feeling better, Dickie?” Jason asked.

Dick didn´t have enough strength to do anything but give a thumbs-up.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce was very surprised when Dick arrived home via Jason Todd Transport wearing clothes that were not his own. He was even more surprised when Dick explained that Jason had saved him but that he had no idea who he was.

Dick changed and took a shower while the two of them began talking. He felt mostly back in control, but that could be due not to time but to the many other times the blanket had been useful until Dick finally felt the last bit of whatever pills he had given left his system, probably having been replaced with how much of Jason Todd´s seed was inside him now.

He made his way back to where Bruce was gasping rather dramatically and Jason was looking at him like he´d sprouted a second head. Jason had said something about magic, Zatanna and other Bruces and other Dicks in many other worlds. Maybe the Bruce from where Jason came was not like the Bruce in this world.

Dick wondered how was the Dick of Jason´s world. Dick also wondered if that Dick would miss this Jason, because Dick wasn’t sure he wanted Jason Todd to leave after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason´s design here is the one from the whole [Three Joker´s design](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/6a/e6/256ae66ada245e2d46fae859234d3508.jpg) because he looks darn good XD
> 
> Also, Dick thought Jason looked familiar because he met his world´s version of Jason one time in an alley. He met kiddie Jason, but sadly (though Dick doesn´t know) that kid died :/ 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
